cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube SMP (Season 2)
Cube SMP is a public, whitelisted, invite-only server created by Graser10 & StrauberryJam and is hosted by Mineplex. It began on November 25th, 2013. Most of the members of the Cube consist of the UHC Roster. Members cannot join of their own accord but have been invited over time by Graser and the other members. There is a voting system that determines who should be invited. This season includes the members from the previous season, and with a few addition. Members Notes: '' *''Dul will continue to be part of the Cube, but will be inactive due to her attending college. *''Defek will continue to be part of the Cube, but will not record his journey in Season 2.'' *''Bee rejoins the Cube, while DField, Poke, Tofuu, and Huahwi make their official debut. '' *''Parker will only be streaming Cube SMP Season 2, click here for his twitch channel. '' Pranks * The very first prank on the new map was done by Will (Kiingtong) and Mark (DField) to Jwong. JWong died within 2 minutes of UHC Season 11 because he hit the pressure plate in a dessert temple and died from the explosion. Because of this, Will and Mark recreated the dessert temple, 'JWong's Temple', to see if JWong could conquer this dessert temple. They also placed a trapped chest with a potato in it which triggered a TNT explosion, which JWong survived. He also successfully 'raided' his temple. * During Bayani's stream on the 5th January 2015, Dolphin pranked an afk Bee, who was residing in her safe house, by pushing her into a cave and left her there. Bee was then killed by a zombie, which resulted in her elimination from the 0 death challenge. Bee then did a revenge prank on Dolphin but since Dolphin neither have a house nor a shop, she instead pretended to record a funeral clip with Dolphin and interrogated him on the event of her first death. While Dolphin was distracted, she hit him into the grave hole she made and poured lava. Dolphin survived it but was unable to escape before being killed by Bee. * Straub's horse, Chocolate Milk wandered off to Graser's area which Graser then took the opportunity to kidnap Chocolate Milk. Graser then had the Cube members not to reveal to Straub Chocolate Milk's location. After Straub spent an entire episode looking for Chocolate Milk, Graser revealed to Straub that he had Chocolate Milk. They role-played with Chocolate Milk hanging by a leash over a lava pool. In the end, Straub's attempt to free Chocolate Milk resulted in Chocolate Milk to fall and died in the lava pool. Presidents Rusher Rusher was the last president of Cube Season 1. Although it is confirmed that the Cube will hold another election but as of yet, Rusher is considered as the de facto president Builds * Spawn (under construction) - Bayani & Will * Millennium Falcon (under construction) - Straub * Creeper Pong Arena (closed) - Graser & Pat * Dfield's Castle - Dfield * Enchanting Tower - Kermit Shops Grape's Mule Haul - provides mule rental service Graser's Shop (unnamed) - rabbit adoption center Hbomb's Shop (unnamed) - sells enchanted items Kevin's Foodie Goodie - sells variety of foods Kermit's Kermart - sells and buys variety of items Rusher's Steak Shack - sells steaks Rusher's Value Villager - provides villager trading service StrauberryJam's Rainbow Shop - sells wool Tybzi's Crystal Blue Persuasion - sells lapis lazuli Events * The Nether Event: Four teams of three went into the nether to see who can find a "Nether Fortress" and get a "Brewing Stand and Nether Wart" and bring it back to their respective chest first. Winners - Straub, Mitch and Rusher aka Team Leak. * Zero Death Contest: The event began at the start of Cube Season 2 where Cube members compete to see who can last longest with 0 death. Grape won the contest and as a tribute to his victory, he volunteered into a leap of faith challenge, which he failed and received his first death. Dul and Devon were not counted in the contest due to them being inactive in the server at that time. Timeline For Season 1's timeline, click here: Cube SMP (Season 1). *'11/25/14 - '''Season 2 is annouced. *'12/23/14 - Season 2 has begun. *'''1/13/15 - Parker Games first to 100 deaths in Cube SMP (Season 2). Personal Pages Links *Cube Ultra Hardcore *Cube Evolution External Links *Website *Reddit